I Had to Do Something
by CidOtaku
Summary: yaoi-CheckmateDik Dik some thoughts from Checkmate about Dik Dik more of a summary inside
1. Chapter 1

I Had to do Something By CidOtaku Ultimate Muscle  
  
*Warning* yaoi-if you don't like that sort of thing, then don't read. Duh. This is my first fanfiction, a romance at that, so feel free so review and give me any advice you feel would help. Thanks!  
  
These are some thoughts going through Checkmate's mind after he helped Dik Dik van Dik in the match against Monsieur Cheeks. Stupid butt-man. P.S. I can't really do the whole accent thingy, so I'm gonna just do my best to make him sound at least somewhat educated.  
  
I had to do something, didn't I? Dik Dik van Dik was injured badly, leaning against the ring ropes. His tag team partner Wally, a big, friendly, fish loving walrus was saving his family, as they were now at the bottom of a lake, that was covered with a sticky film of frog saliva. Said frog saliva, was graciously splattered throughout the lake from Mister French, who had saved it up in jars for weeks. Pleasant, if you like sticky green goo. Meanwhile, a giant rear named Monsieur Cheeks was advancing towards Dik Dik, leering as he closed in on the gazelle-man with huge spinning razors. Not good.  
  
Was I supposed to let my own friend and companion be clobbered by a rear end? I didn't think so. So I went to the ring and protected him from the razors Monsieur Cheeks had produced from his arms. Or were they his feet? No matter.  
  
I was rewarded with a small defeated smile from Dik Dik, as he tried to dissuade me from helping him. He was no doubt insulted and hurt, emotionally and physically. He must have thought I felt pity for him. Van Dik never was one for "charity."  
  
Indeed. Dik Dik was a man (or did he prefer to be called a gazelle?) of pride. He also had an ego and never failed to remind anyone that he was awarded as the best wrestler in the Hercules Factory. Though he had never won a match since he came to Earth, he seemed to always seemed to have that smirk on his face. Unless he was embarrassed or angry. When he was embarrassed or angry, that cute blush would rush to his cheeks and creep down his neck as he tried to stammer a retort.wait.where did "cute" come from? Did I actually use the word "cute" to describe Van Dik's blush?  
  
I must get some sleep.I must be tired. Yes, that's it. I'll just remember the remainder of the match. That won't trigger any unwanted thoughts. Like the way he gets mad when someone makes fun of his wrestling history.or how that confident grin is always on his face.when he's not blushing, of course.Wait! Where did that come from? There is the blush again!  
  
Why can't I just admit it to myself? Me, Checkmate, a wrestler trained to feel no pain? Remember the motto? 'Feel the burn, burn the feeling'? Droning that on and on, hours on end? Remember that? Great. Now, I am holding a conversation with myself. First cowardly, now insane. Am I so cowardly that I can't admit I find Dik Dik van Dik adorably amusing? Cute and handsome even?  
  
Why do I bother? Dik Dik cannot possibly think the same of me. The way I twisted his arm the first time I met him, when he was only trying to be friendly. The way I coldly and cruelly acted to Master Sunshine, Kid Muscle.a small child even! I deserve no forgiveness, but maybe.he could.no.  
  
I shouldn't get my hopes up too high. Only in my dreams would something that wonderful happen to me. Speaking of dreams, I should go to sleep now. It is late, and my thoughts are starting to become delusional. I hope that maybe I could just dream of him. That wouldn't harm anybody, would it? Even though I would wake up to the annoyingly loud ring of my alarm clock tomorrow, and find out it was all a dream; at least I would be a little closer to him. To think that all of these ramblings began thinking of that one match.  
  
Well, I had to do something. 


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ultimate Muscle is not mine. The only thing in this story is probably the annoying alarm clock.  
  
Please don't sue me.  
  
Please Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
CidOtaku 


End file.
